


Départ

by Willia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand je suis rentré, il y avait deux valises à tes pieds. [spoiler-free]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Départ

Quand je suis rentré, il y avait deux valises à tes pieds.

« Je pars », tu m'as juste dit.

Et tu es parti. J'ai fermé les yeux, je t'ai dit que je comprenais.

Mais après, une bizarre boule s'est formée dans ma gorge. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. Ou plutôt si, ça m'est déjà arrivé : quand j'arrive à court de de nicotine.

Je suis en manque de toi. C'est con hein, de la part du plus grand détective du monde ? C'est con de dépendre d'un médecin militaire qui boite à moitié.

Tu es parti t'installer avec elle. Tu dois être plus heureux ainsi. J'aurais aimé t'assommer d'arguments pour te convaincre de rester, mais ils ne sont pas venus. Ça n'aurait servi à rien de toute manière. Ça nous aurait juste brisé le cœur, à chacun d'entre nous. Tu aurais été forcé d'admettre que mon raisonnement était juste, et puis tu l'aurais contredit en partant malgré tout.

Alors je n'ai rien dit. Je t'ai laissé refermer la porte sans un bruit, je t'ai accompagné par la pensée le long des escaliers. Je n'ai même pas bougé, quand j'ai entendu la porte du taxi claquer, et t'emporter avec lui. T'emporter auprès d'elle.

Je ne voulais que ton bonheur, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce jour. Et puis j'ai réalisé que mes intentions envers toi étaient bien plus égoïstes que ça. Je te voulais pour moi. Je voulais que tu sois heureux avec moi. Tu n'étais pas heureux, avec moi ?

Mon Dieu John, je crois que je commence à apercevoir ce que vivent ces « gens normaux » au quotidien. Vous êtes bien plus admirables que je ne le pensais. Vous survivez chaque jour aux émotions, aux sentiments, à la rancœur… Aux départs. Si c'est ça être « normal », je ne veux pas l'être. C'est très pratique, d'appartenir à l'élite de la sociopathie. C'est très pratique, de pouvoir laisser partir les gens comme ça.

Je ne veux pas que tu partes. C'est parce que je t'ai trop rabaissé, c'est ça ? Non. Je sais que c'est faux. Je sais que tu me comprends. Et c'est bien ça le pire, c'est que tu es compréhensif quand je te balance des horreurs à la figure.

« Sociopathie : trouble de la personnalité caractérisé par une tendance générale à l'indifférence vis-à-vis des normes sociales ainsi que des émotions et droits d'autrui. »

Indifférent. Voilà ce que je devrais être. Totalement et éternellement indifférent. Indifférent à ton arrivé, à tes coups de gueules, à tes sentiments, à tes désirs… A ton départ. Je ne le suis pas, John, je ne le suis pas. Pas pour toi. Reviens habiter à Baker Street, je t'en prie. L'appartement est vide, sans toi. Je sais que tu l'aimes, je le sais bien. On trouvera un arrangement. Je te veux pour moi tout seul, mais je peux peut-être partager… Dis, tu voudrais bien, si tu savais tout ça ? Si tu savais que je ne suis pas indifférent ?

John, ne me laisse pas.

Quand j'ai voulu sortir pour aller acheter des cigarettes, en bas dans la rue, il y avait un John entre deux valises.

\- Je ne peux pas partir comme ça… Je vais rester encore quelques mois, jusqu'au mariage.

Quelques mois. Je pourrais peut-être me rattraper sur tout ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit. La boule dans ma gorge rétrécit.

\- Comme tu veux.

Et voilà. Je remonte les escaliers derrière toi. Je n'ai plus envie de cigarettes. Je vais m'assoir au fond du canapé.

C'est fini, jusqu'au mariage au moins.


End file.
